


Zostać

by erraticmuse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Polski|Polish, Sharing a Bed, post 3x08, translated with permission
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: Z jednej strony Sonja zna Evena dłużej niż on, więc prawdopodobnie doskonale wie co jest dla niego najlepsze. Z drugiej strony Isak nadal pamięta to co Even powiedział mu w zeszłą sobotę. I chociaż jest pewien że Even myślał że Sonja go kontroluje chociaż ona próbowała tylko się nim opiekować pamięta jednak swoje własne słowa.Tylko Ty możesz być pewien tego co czujesz.Isak odejdzie więc tylko wtedy kiedy to Even go o to poprosi.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731993) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



Nie idzie z Sonją na posterunek policji. Sonja mówi mu żeby trzymał się z daleka a on jest zbyt zrozpaczony żeby z nią walczyć. Nie wraca również do hotelu – nie jest pewien czy byłby w stanie to zrobić. W końcu przez długą chwilę wpatruje się w listę kontaktów w telefonie wahając się przed wyborem imienia Eskilda lub Jonasa dopóki jego kciuk nie naciska imienia tego drugiego. Jego urywany szloch po tym jak przyjaciel odbiera wystarczy by Isak usłyszał jak Jonas zrywa się z łóżka pytając go gdzie jest.

Isak spędza noc w domu Jonasa ale nie może spać. Jonas zapytawszy tylko o to co się stało nie naciska. Umysł Isaka wraca ciągle do tamtej chwili w szatni do jego słów: _Postanowiłem, że moje życie będzie lepsze bez takich osób jak ona._ I tego jak Even odsunął się od niego stwierdzając że to wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa.

To wszystko jego wina. To on sprawił, że Even poczuł że nie może mu nic powiedzieć, że musi to ukryć. Dlaczego on nigdy nie myśli zanim coś powie? Isak spędza większość nocy na przekonywaniu samego siebie o tym, że Sonja ma rację i powinien trzymać się z daleka od Evena. Jak do tej pory tylko mu zaszkodził. Ale potem spędza większość poranka starając się przekonać siebie o czymś zupełnie innym. To co powiedział wtedy w szatni było niestosowne ale nie dotyczyło Evena. Bo Isak jest i był dla niego doby a Even był dobry dla niego. Ich wzajemne uśmiechy, ich dotyk, ich słowa – kiedy były stosowne dla sytuacji – były dobre.

Było im razem dobrze.

Nie kontaktuje się z Evenem, jest pewien że Even by nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wysyła wiadomość do Sonji chociaż naprawdę nie chce z nią rozmawiać.

_Jest już w domu, z rodzicami. Po prostu pozwól mu odpocząć._

_**Chcę wiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest.** _

_Nic mu nie będzie, to już mu się zdarzało. Najlepiej dla Was obu będzie jeśli będziesz trzymał się od niego z daleka._

Z jednej strony Sonja zna Evena dłużej niż on, więc prawdopodobnie doskonale wie co jest dla niego najlepsze. Z drugiej strony Isak nadal pamięta to co Even powiedział mu w zeszłą sobotę. I chociaż jest pewien że Even myślał że Sonja go kontroluje chociaż ona próbowała tylko się nim opiekować pamięta jednak swoje własne słowa. _Tylko Ty możesz być pewien tego co czujesz._

Isak odejdzie więc tylko wtedy kiedy to Even go o to poprosi.

Idzie do domu Evena chociaż nie poznał jeszcze jego rodziców. Matka Evena próbuje go przegonić kiedy puka do drzwi mówiąc że Even nie jest w nastroju na przyjmowanie gości.

– Czy może mu pani powiedzieć, że przyszedłem? – Prosi przygryzając dolną wargę i starając się panować nad zdenerwowaniem. – Jeśli nie zechce mnie widzieć, pójdę sobie, ale proszę mu powiedzieć że tu jestem. Proszę.

Matka Evena patrzy na niego przez chwilę ale potem odchodzi od drzwi i znika w korytarzu tam gdzie znajduje się pokój Evena. Wraca zanim Isak ma czas naprawdę spanikować i otwiera szerzej drzwi by wpuścić go do mieszania ciekawie mu się przyglądając.

-Drugie drzwi po lewej. – Mówi a Isak pochyla głowę mijając ją i powstrzymuje się by nie pobiec korytarzem.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Isak dostrzega po przekroczeniu progu pokoju jest to jak bardzo jest w nim ciemno. Kiedy był tutaj za pierwszym razem było tu jasno od słońca wpadającego przez szeroko otwarte okno i pokój wydawał się być większym niż jest. Ale teraz okno jest dokładnie zasłonięte a pokój dużo mniejszy. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na chwilę na rysunkach ozdabiających drzwi szafy ale potem przesuwa się w kierunku piętrowego łóżka Evena.

Widzi oczy Evena spoglądające na niego spomiędzy desek z których zbity jest mebel i ten widok sprawia, że jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymuje.

-Halla. – Jego usta są suche więc to słowo nie brzmi tak jak powinno. Isak jest jednak bardziej przejęty tym, że Even wcale na nie nie reaguje tylko nadal patrzy na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Isak zamyka za sobą drzwi i wchodzi w głąb pokoju. Kiedy jest bliżej widzi twarz Evena. Jest przykryty kołdrą po samą szyję tak że, jedynym co widzi Isak jest kępka miękkich włosów i jego puste spojrzenie. Kolejne kilka kroków i Isak stoi przed samym łóżkiem. Jest na tyle wysoki, że może spojrzeć ponad drewnianą barierką prosto w oczy Evena.

– Czy mogę tam do Ciebie wejść? – Pyta szeptem.

Even wpatruje się w niego całą wieczność a potem przytakuje powolnym skinieniem głowy.

Isak zdejmuje kopnięciami buty i wspina się po drabince podczas gdy Even przysuwa się do ściany żeby zrobić mu miejsce. To pojedyncze łóżko więc nie jest go za wiele ale Isak mieści się w luce jaką zrobił dla niego Even. Nie dotykają się ale ich głowy spoczywają na tej samej poduszce a Isak nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak bardzo zdemaskowany jak w tej chwili.

– Jak się czujesz? – Pyta ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Mówienie głośniej wydaje mu się w tej chwili niestosowne.

\- Sam nie wiem. – Przyznaje po długiej chwili Even głosem zachrypniętym od nieużywania. Isak wzdycha i ostrożnie wyciąga dłoń by delikatnie dotknąć palcami żuchwy Evena.

\- Przepraszam.

 Even marszczy odobinę brwi i jest to pierwsza reakcja jaką Isak wzbudził w nim odkąd tutaj wszedł.

 – Za co?

– Za to co powiedziałem Ci wtedy w szatni. – Wyjaśnia Isak starając się przełknąć gulę rosnącą w jego gardle i zmusza się by kontynuować pod przytłaczajacym spojrzeniem Evena. – Nie chciałem… Nie sądziłem że Cię tym zranię. Nawet o Tobie nie myślałem. – Kontynuuje. – Po prostu, sytuacja z moją matką jest… bardzo trudna. Któregoś dnia wszystko Ci wyjaśnię. Jeśli zechcesz mnie wysłuchać. Ale tuż przed tym jak wyprowadziłem się z domu było między nami bardzo źle. To co Ci wtedy powiedziałem było… resztką mojego rozgoryczenia całą sytuacją.

Even patrzy mu prosto w oczy i to sprawia, że Isak czuje w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi by przesunąć dłoń z jego żuchwy w stronę jego włosów.

– Przepraszam, jeśli moje słowa sprawiły, że poczułeś iż nie możesz wyznać mi prawdy o sobie.

 Even spuszcza na chwilę wzrok ale potem znowu spogląda na Isaka.

 – Sonja Ci powiedziała?

Isak przytakuje skinieniem głowy i przesuwa kciuk wzdłuż twarzy Evena.

– Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko?

Even przełyka a Isak bacznie śledzi ruch jego grdyki. Bardzo chciałby móc objąć Evena i mocno go przytulić, Even jest teraz taki bezbronny i zupełnie nie podobny do chłopaka którego zdążył poznać Isak. Powstrzymuje się jednak ponieważ sytuacja jest wystarczająco trudna i nie powinien wykonywać teraz żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

– Trudno jest mnie kochać. – Mamrocze Even a Isakowi wydaje się że czuje jak jego serce rozpryskuje się na kawałki po usłyszeniu tych słów. Przechyla głowę tak że ich czoła stykają się ze sobą i uspokajającym gestem przeczesuje palcami jego włosy.

– Mimo wszystko pozwól mi spróbować. – Szepcze.

Even porusza się wtedy. Odsuwa od Isaka tylko po to by wtulić się w niego chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i wysuwa jedną rękę spod kołdry by objąć Isaka w pasie. Dłoń Evena zaciska się na jego bluzie tak mocno że Isak jest pewien że Even boi się tego że zaraz może zniknąć.

-Już dobrze. – Isak mruczy uspokajająco we włosy Evena, gładząc go po plecach a potem pozwalając swoim palcom na powrót wplątać się we włosy tuż nad karkiem Evena.

Słucha uważnie gdy Even zaczyna mówić. Gdy potyka się o własne słowa opowiadając o tym że po tym jak go zdiagnozowano opuścił tyle lekcji że musiał powtórzyć rok, o tym dlaczego musiał zmienić szkołę, o Sonji która na początku była wspaniała ale z biegiem czasu zaczęła bardziej przypominać niańkę niż jego dziewczynę. Robi sobie długie przerwy pomiędzy zdaniami a jego głos łamie się tu i ówdzie ale mimo wszystko Even nie przestaje mówić a Isak nie przerywa mu dopóki nie skończy.

– Przepraszam. – Mówi po dłuższej przerwie Even.

– Za co? – Isak krzywi się przerywając ruch dłoni przeczesującej jego włosy.

– To nie jest to czego chciałeś. – Mruczy ledwie dosłyszalnie Even ustami wciśniętymi w bluzę Isaka.

– Chcę Ciebie. – Odpowiada Isak, odchylając się do tyłu i zsuwając w dół materaca na tyle by móc znowu spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Even patrzy na niego tak jakby nie ważył się nawet mieć nadziei, że Isak mówi prawdę więc Isak pochyla głowę i całuje go w w czoło.

– Czy mogę zostać tu z Tobą przez chwilę? – Jego słowa brzmią tak podobnie do tych wypowiedzianych przez Evena kilka tygodni wcześniej w jego pokoju że Isak niemal zamiera. Nie używa jednak wyrażenia „na zawsze” ponieważ wydaje mu się że byłoby to dla Evena zbyt wiele w tej sytuacji. Wydaje mu się, że obietnica tego iż z nim zostanie jest wystarczająca.

Even kiwa głową i leniwie pociera swoim nosem o jego nos, jest to tak znajomy gest że Isak ma ochotę rozpłakać się z powodu ulgi. Będzie dobrze, są na dobrej drodze, żeby sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać.

– Pomożesz mi zasnąć? – Pyta cicho Even.

Isak kiwa twierdząco głową i kładzie się na plecach pozwalając Evenowi ułożyć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Even wygina się by wyciągnąć spod siebie więcej kołdry tak by obaj mogli się nią podzielić a potem jego lewa dłoń szuka dłoni Isaka. Isak splata razem ich palce gdy Even układa głowę na jego klace piersiowej. Mija parę chwil ale w końcu słyszy jak oddech na wpół leżącego na nim Evena wyrównuje się i staje się cięższy.

Nie jest pewien co w tym momencie robią Even i Isak z innych wymiarów. W tym wymiarze, obaj zasypiają.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even budzi się słysząc pod swoim uchem słaby odgłos czyjegoś bijącego serca. 
> 
> Kiedy otwiera oczy otaczający go świat nabiera ostrości i okazuje się, że otaczające go ciepło nie było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Jego głowa spoczywa na klatce piersiowej Isaka. Prawa dłoń Isaka trzyma jego lewą. Palce jego drugiej dłoni są mocno wplątane w jego włosy. 
> 
> Isak jest tutaj.

Even budzi się słysząc pod swoim uchem słaby odgłos czyjegoś bijącego serca.

Kiedy otwiera oczy otaczający go świat nabiera ostrości i okazuje się, że otaczające go ciepło nie było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Jego głowa spoczywa na klatce piersiowej Isaka. Prawa dłoń Isaka trzyma jego lewą. Palce jego drugiej dłoni są mocno wplątane w jego włosy.

Isak jest _tutaj._

– Jeszcze tu jesteś. – Mamrocze Even zanim jego umysł nadąża ze zrozumieniem tego co się dzieje.

– Oczywiście. – Mruczy Isak a jego palce zaciskają się na chwilę we włosach Evena. 

Even nie może w to uwierzyć, nie może uwierzyć w to że wszystko co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin jest prawdziwe. Że Isak zobaczył go całego z dobrej, złej, i całkowicie popieprzonej, strony i nadal przy nim jest. Nie może uwierzyć w stanowcze _Zostanę z Tobą_ wyzierające z każdego dotyku i słowa jakimi obdarzył go Isak odkąd do niego przyszedł.

Even unosi głowę i spogląda w na wpół przymknięte oczy Isaka. Po raz pierwszy od długiej chwili czuje jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu którego nie stara się powstrzymać. Pozwala swoim ustom wygiąć się na tyle by Isak to dostrzegł a potem pochyla głowę i dotyka ustami ust Isaka.

Isak wypuszcza jego dłoń by objąć policzek Evena i Even nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony.

Zwykle to on trzymał górę w ich związku i był tym w kogo wtulał się Isak. Ponieważ Isak tego potrzebował a Even to uwielbiał. Uwielbiał uczucie Isaka w swoich ramionach, uwielbiał dotykać jego policzków, włosów i twarzy jakby były one najcenniejszymi rzeczami w jego życiu.

Tym razem to Isak pociesza go mocnymi uściskami i delikatnymi pieszczotami i jest to niemal zbyt wiele, sprawiając że Even czuje się niepewnie.

Usta Isaka dotykają jego ust raz za razem tak czule i delikatnie, że Even czuje łzy wzbierające pod powiekami. Odsuwa się kiedy kilka łez próbuje wydostać się na jego policzki, próbuje mrugać ale Isak i tak je zauważa.

– Hej. – Isak przesuwa kciukiem pod okiem Evena uwalniając więcej łez. – Co się stało?

– Nic. – Even potrząsa głową a potem szczerze się uśmiecha. – Po prostu bardzo się cieszę że tu jesteś.

Twarz Isaka tężeje a Even widzi, że chłopak nadal czuje się winny z powodu tego, co powiedział mu kilka tygodni wcześniej. Zanim jednak może coś powiedzieć Isak obejmuje go ramieniem za szyję i ciągnie w dół. Nie całuje go jednak, tak jak oczekuje tego Even. Zamiast tego obraca się na bok tak, że leżą przyciśnięci do siebie klatkami piersiowymi a ich spoczywające na tej samej poduszce głowy oddziela tylko kilka centymetrów.

– Nie chcę być nigdzie indziej. – Mówi z lekkim uśmiechem Isak przesuwając palcem wskazującym po nosie Evena.

– Obiecujesz? – Even przełyka czując rosnącą w swoim gardle gulę a potem przesuwa głowę by zamknąć dzielącą ich odległość dotykając czołem czoła Isaka.

– Obiecuję. – Mruczy w jego usta Isak.

Even oddaje mu pocałunek czując w sercu nagły przypływ nadziei.

Całują się niespiesznie, wręcz leniwie. Nie chcą posunąć się dalej, po prostu chcąc być blisko i Even cieszy się każdą chwilą. _Uwielbia_ to. Uwielbia to, że same pocałunki wystarczą do tego by mógł poczuć jak serce tłucze się w jego piersi jak oszalałe.

Przerwy pomiędzy pocałunkami stają się coraz dłuższe aż w końcu w ogóle przestają się całować, głównie dlatego że Even jest wciąż zmęczony i lekko wyczerpany huśtawką emocjonalną ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin ale Isak nie protestuje kiedy przestają się całować. Po prostu otula ich obu kołdrą żeby było im cieplej a potem wraca do przeczesywania palcami włosów Evena.

– Opowiedz mi coś. – Prosi Even wpatrując się w jego szeroko otwarte oczy i chcąc usłyszeć jego głos.

– Na przykład co? – Pyta Isak z najczulszym uśmiechem jaki Even kiedykolwiek widział. Even zamyka oczy i wzdycha przysuwając się na tyle blisko by móc wsunąć głowę pod brodę Isaka.

– Co robią teraz Isak-i-Even z innych wymiarów? – Pyta.

Isak prycha z rozbawieniem a potem obejmuje go ramieniem i przyciąga bliżej.

– Jedni właśnie przeżywają swój pierwszy pocałunek.

– Tak?

– Tak. – Potwierdza z czułym rozbawieniem Isak jakby właśnie przypominał sobie ich własny pierwszy pocałunek w basenie. – Siedzą gdzieś w trawie, patrzą na gwiazdy i żaden z nich nie krztusi się wodą.

Even śmieje się cicho a jego śmiech jest dodatkowo przytłumiony materiałem bluzy Isaka.

-Okej. – Szepcze.

– W innym wymiarze, właśnie budzą się razem po pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy.

– Isak nie budzi się sam? – Dopytuje się Even, nadal będąc na siebie złym za to że wymknął się bez pożegnania w ich pierwszą niedzielę.

– Nie. – Mówi Isak. – Leżą razem w łóżku a Even rysuje nieokreślone kształty na ramieniu Isaka. Jest całkiem miło.

Even mruczy z aprobatą wyobrażając sobie jak wyrysowuje wszystkie swoje myśli na skórze Isaka. Wydaje mu się, że kiedyś to zrobi. Kiedy nie będzie czuł się tak zmęczony a głos Isaka nie będzie powoli kołysał go do snu.

– W jeszcze innym wymiarze dopiero spotykają się po raz pierwszy. – Kontynuuje cicho Isaak. – W jakimś bardziej romantycznym miejscu niż męska toaleta.

– Na przykład gdzie? – Pyta Even czując jak jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu którego nawet nie stara się powstrzymać. Czuje jak Isak wzrusza ramionami.

– Sam nie wiem. Na jakiejś imprezie.

– Isak, to wcale nie jest romantyczne. – Parska śmiechem Even.

– A właśnie, że jest! – Protestuje Isak. – Wpadają na siebie na schodach, zostają tam cały wieczór pogrążeni w rozmowie a nad ranem wychodzą razem do domu.

– Okej. – Przyznaje rozbawionym tonem Even. – Podoba mi się to.

– W jeszcze innym oglądają filmy leżąc razem na kanapie.

– Jakie filmy?

– Cóż, jeśli to Ty wybierałeś, prawdopodobnie są to Romeo i Julia Baza Luhrmana i Pretty Woman.

– Wiem, że Ty także lubisz tamtego Romea i Julię. – Mruczy z rozbawieniem Even i przygryza brodę Isaka ignorując przy tym jego okrzyki protestu. Zapada chwila milczenia. Even wykorzystuje ją aby zacisnąć jedną ze swoich dłoni na bluzie Isaka niczym na kotwicy utrzymującej go w realnym świecie.

– Jest też taki wymiar w którym nadal mieszkam w domu z rodzicami. – Odzywa się po długiej chwili Isak. – Mama otrzymała pomoc jakiej potrzebowała a ja zaakceptowałem siebie takim jakim jestem na długo przed tym jak się poznaliśmy. W tym wymiarze mogłeś od razu zwierzyć mi się ze swojej choroby psychicznej i nie przytrafia nam się z tego powodu nic złego ponieważ tkwimy w tym razem.

Even zamyka oczy słysząc smutek w jego głosie. Rozumie go jednak ponieważ, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, nie może powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniami nad tym co by było gdyby od początku był szczery. Ale jakaś jego część stwierdza, że ten Isak nie był gotowy na taką szczerość. I mimo wszystko, bez względu na ból jaki sprawili sobie nawzajem, Even niczego by nie zmienił, ponieważ zmiana złych chwil oznaczałaby to że te dobre również by się nie wydarzyły.

– A tutaj? – Mruczy aby zmienić temat. – Co dzieje się z nami teraz?

– Tutaj? Tutaj to ja ratuję Ciebie. – Odpowiada Isak przeczesując palcami włosy Evena i delikatnie całując go w czoło.

 

*


End file.
